The objective of this conference is to provide a forum for the exchange of knowledge and the promotion of interactions on the various aspects of calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) research. CGRP is the first example of a biologically active peptide discovered by a molecular approach and by tissue specific alternate processing of a gene. Progress in CGRP research has been accelerated since its characterization and now encompasses different disciplines including molecular biology, biochemistry, histochemistry, cardiovascular physiology, endocrinology, neuroscience, gastroenterology, pharmacology and pathology. To cover these different fields, invited speakers selected among established and young investigators will address issues related to the following topics: --Molecular biology and biochemical processing of CGRP; --CGRP receptors: distribution, characterization, second messenger systems and receptor antagonists; --New perspectives: trophic and immunological actions; --Biological actions with emphasis on the cardiovascular, gastrointestinal and central nervous systems This meeting will provide for the first time a unique opportunity to assemble scientists from different specialties to update current research and promote scientific exchanges on the physiological role, mechanisms of action and clinical implications of CGRP. The book to be published by the New York Academy of Sciences resulting from the meeting will be the first comprehensive monograph on CGRP.